


Loki and Annie Dancing

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [6]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Being Human crossover, Coneycat, F/M, Housemates, Housemates fanfic, Thor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fan art for Coneycat's Housemates series, from her story 'Brother's Keeper':</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Annie Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322713) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> This is a scene from Coneycat's story, Brother's Keeper, in chapter 22: http://archiveofourown.org/works/322713/chapters/522826
> 
> Well, my interpretation anyway. Loki and his friends have had something of a rough day, so the answer? Getting drunk in an Asgardian tavern, of course! 
> 
> Quoted from the chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> _And then Annie, who as a ghost could not consume alcohol and was rapidly becoming the only sober person within view, decided she had sat at the crowded table for long enough._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Come on," she shouted into Loki's ear, tugging at his arm. "We're going to dance."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"No, I could not possibly... I do not know how to dance," Loki protested, then confessed, "and I am far too drunk to learn."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"No, sweetie, you're just drunk enough," Annie retorted, and dragged him off to join the couples already occupying the open floor._
> 
>  
> 
> _Unlike the carefully patterned dances of the palace, in which forgetting a step led to confusion and embarrassment, Loki quickly realized the only requirements in the tavern were to keep in time to the music, retain one's grip on one's partner, and try not to knock anyone else over._
> 
>  
> 
> The image of Annie and Loki dancing together was just too sweet to pass up. And oh yeah, there's a reason he's all scraggly-haired and bearded here. He's just been imprisoned for six weeks and wasn't being taken care of (or had the chance to do himself), so he couldn't shave or anything.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/LokiampAnnie_zps43ed08ed.jpg.html)


End file.
